Valor, Mystic, Instinct and Coffee
by skulls-surround-suns
Summary: Annabeth works at a coffee shop, Percy likes coffee. They're both looking for pokemon, but end up finding each other (and a charmeleon). Coffee shop au


**Hi y'all! I'll try to make this short. Sorry if this is a little shit- I wrote it at work because I was bored (handwritten! My hand hurts so much), so...yeah. I just felt like posting it because I know I have not been posting a lot. For those of you that read Counting Stars- Sorry! Don't hate me. I promise I will write the next chapter, I have just been so busy with school starting and my job and I have a new puppy...honestly I just have writers block. But I will get it up. I swear on the river of styx, I'm not giving up on you. 'Till then...enjoy.**

 **If you recognise it, it's not mine.**

"I almost chose Valor, but I figured Mystic was more my style."

Annabeth nodded as the customer responded to her question about their Pokemon Go team. She finished off their drink with a swirl of chocolate sauce and handed it to them from across the counter. They smiled at her gratefully before taking a sip. They raise their cup in a salute before leaving, phone in hand.

Annabeth absentmindedly checked her phone from under the counter before her next customer appeared. It was mid Wednesday afternoon and the small independent coffee shop was never really busy, but especially more so now. Even though only one or two people were in the coffee shop- and not even at the counter- Annabeth knew her boss would have her head if she knew Annabeth was on her phone.

 _It doesn't matter though,_ Annabeth thought, sighing, _The only thing around here is a rattata- nothing important enough to catch with her limited pokeballs._

Annabeth clicked on the poke stop she was at. That was one of the best things about her job- the coffee shop was also a poke stop. The large mural at the front of the shop (apparently a 'tree of life') brought tons of interesting people around and Annabeth got to fill up her bag with supplies on slow days like this.

She spun the stop and it turned purple, producing two poke balls and a potion. Annabeth really wished she would get a lure. She had way too many potions and a lure would make the mundanity of tending the shop much more enjoyable. It was incredibly boring on such a slow day, especially.

As if on queue someone cleared their throat. Annabeth's head snapped up. In front of her was a tall, reasonably attractive (very attractive) guy about her age with messy black hair and green eyes. _Harry Potter,_ the fandom part of her brain supplied, _but not Harry Potter._ He had not glasses of scar and he was making a smug but goofy expression on his face with one eyebrow raised that she couldn't imagine Harry wearing. Annabeth smiled sheepishly and put her phone down.

"I'd love a grande, no espresso, two pumps of chai, two pumps of pumpkin spice, one of mocha, breve milk, with whipped cream and pumpkin spice topping." He listed. Then, as an afterthought he added: "Also, you're fabulous." He made finger guns at her and Annabeth laughed.

"Name?"

"Percy."

Annabeth wrote that on his cup and got to work. His order was complicated, sure, but it was not the worst she's ever gotten.

"So, what team are you on?" Percy asked her.

"Team?"

"For Pokemon Go?'"

Annabeth blushed. He must've seen her playing when he walked up to the counter.

"Team Mystic. You?"

"Instinct."

Annabeth looked up at him from the coffee machine and snorted. Percy was currently trying to pick up a packet of sugar with two coffee stirs that he was using as chopsticks.

"I can see that." Annabeth said. Percy stopped what he was doing and grinned. Annabeth poured the milk into his drink and stirred it with a coffee stir. She topped it off with whipped cream and the pumpkin spice topping and handed it to Percy.

"Thanks. I almost went for team Mystic," He continued. "Because my favorite colour is blue. But then I though Instinct was more my speed so…"

Annabeth took a washcloth out of a drawer and pretended to wipe the counter while Percy checked his phone.

"Well, thanks."He said again. "And by the way, I just wanted you to know that apparently there is a charmeleon around here somewhere." He leaned back (Annabeth didn't even know he had been leaning in) and winked. _He winked! At me!_ After Annabeth got out of her state of shock from having a reasonably attractive male wink at her, she realized that Percy had already left with his phone held out like a metal detector. A pokemon .

 _Well that was very coffee shop au,_ Annabeth thought, still pushing the rag around in circles on the counter. She put the rag away and checked her phone. She squealed in delight. There _was_ a charmeleon!

After Annabeth catches the charmeleon she gets busy making herself a cup of tea and observing the shop. Not ten minutes after Percy left he comes back, bell above the door tinkling and her cup of tea set swiftly on the counter. Percy paused at the trash bin before draining his cup and throwing it away. Annabeth almost goes back to her tea, disappointed that he was just coming in to throw his cup away when he walked up to the counter. He leaned in close to her like he had a secret, his breath ghosting over her face and smelling faintly of the sweet candy bar drink he had earlier.

"I'm leaving, but I just put a lure on the pokestop here because I know you can't leave." He stage whispered. "I'm SeaWeedBrain03600 by the way." He said. It took Annabeth a second to realize that he was referring to the game.

"I'm WiseGirl08." She told him. He smiled goofily.

"Okay Wise Girl. I gotta go, but I hope to see you soon. Bye!" He made peace signs and balked backwards, turning around at the door and walking out. Annabeth checked her phone when it went off. She looked down, happy to see a bulbasaur in her general vicinity. She couldn't help smiling when she thought of Percy dropping the lure here. _What a stupid thing to smile about._ She wished she could see him again. To thank him, obviously.

;;;

Annabeth stopped in her tracks. She had been walking home from her last class, playing Pokemon Go as she walked, when she passed by her nearby gym. The one that she had conquered for four weeks straight but was now a garish yellow colour. She had to get it back.

Annabeth pressed on the gym and was brought to the screen with her opponent's avatar. She looked at the name to see if it was anyone who had tried to take over her gym before. Seaweed brain 03600. Where did she recognise that from? Something tugged at the back of her brain. That guy...from two weeks ago...Percy! Annabeth whipped her head around and...yes. There he was, leaning against a wall, slightly in the shadows like a movie villain. How very cliche.

Percy stepped away from the wall and tipped an imaginary hat on his head with a smile. He did everything with a smile. How...Instinct of him.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Mm, yeah. What a...coincidence." Annabeth responded. Percy shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mhm. You took over _my_ gym."

" _Your_ gym? I think if you look at the screen you will see that this gyme actually belongs to me now."

"Not for long Seaweed Brain."

"Is that a challenge, Wise Girl?"

"You know it is."

If I win you have to buy me a drink." Percy said. Annabeth looked up from her screen in surprise. Percy winked at her, seemingly confident, but she could see that he was waiting on her answer.

"Likewise." She said in a sudden burst of confidence.

"You're on." Percy grinned, starting their battle.

;;;

Percy was very humbled by the time that he bought Annabeth's second drink and she asked him out to dinner and he accepted.


End file.
